Gingka Hagane, Masamune
Gingka, Masamune & Yu vs. Julian, Sophie & Wales is a battle that took place during the Festival of Warriors. Prolouge Team GanGan Galaxy heads to Greece for the festival of warriors in anticipation of meeting Julian Konzern who had previously defeated their friends from Team Desert Blaze. Tsubasa tells the team that Europe's Team Excalibur was forged from the winners of tournaments in various countries and that GanGan Galaxy's job is to learn their strengths and weakness'. After travelling for some time, the team meets a girl (who is actually Sophie) at the edge of a cliff and gets very worried and also she leads them to the food and tells them where the Festival can be found. The team got refused in entry by Wales and Sophie due to their status as Japanese and not Europeans. The team sneaks around and into the Festival to find Sophie and Wales leading the tournament and are caught and forced to battle several European bladers to victory. After winning several matches, Wales decides that he will be their next opponent until Sophie, Masamune, Yu, and finally Julian step in to a full 3 on 3 match. Battle The battle begins as Team Excalibur takes a defensive position against the rowdy members of GanGan Galaxy. Pegasus and Striker goes in first to take on the Grand Cetus' but to no avail as their solid defense repels them immediately. Pegasus goes first in trying again but got instantly repelled by Blue Cetus. Madoka figures out that Blue Cetus is built for absolute defense as an Iron Wall. Gingka and Masamune decide to challenge Julian's Destroyer but the barrier set up by the Cetus' wall blocks them out. Yu decides to take the match into his own hands and uses his Sonic Wave to send a wave through the defense at Destroyer, but Blue Cetus deflects it without any problem. Sophie and Wales tell GanGan Galaxy that as long as the Cetus beys are spinning, not a finger will touch Gravity Destroyer. Their threat doesn't phase Yu as he decides to break out his special move, Sonic Buster but not before Pegasus and Striker retreat. Libra turns the majority of the stadium into sand in an attempt to swallow both the Cetus'. Sophie is appalled at what Libra is doing to the stadium and activates her own special move, Grand Malestrom which floods the stadium with a whirling current that appears to be water which engulfs the sand and sucks Libra into a whirlpool. After the whirlpool disappears, Libra sleeps out which eliminates Yu from the match. Sophie and Wales reveal that Blue Cetus is the perfect Iron Wall and White Cetus is a whirling current that engulfs everything that attacks it, meaning they are Konzern's twin jewels and that nobody has ever gotten past them to Julian. Team Excalibur decides to end it all as Sophie recreates the whirling current which engulfs the stage and activates her special move, Grand Victoire followed by Wales special move, Grand Fleet. Sophie and Wales then combine the two moves to ceate a joint special move, Grand Deucalion. Masamune counters by using his Lightning Sword Flash to cut through the giant wave giving Pegasus an opening to follow. The two beys head through the wave straight to Konzern until he releases Destroyer's power and cuts down both Pegasus and Striker swallowing them in the giant wave. After the tidal wave disappears, Pegasus and Striker stopped spinning giving Team Excalibur the win. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle